


La Sorpresa

by Dan_tiger_lion



Category: Love Live! School Idol Project
Genre: F/F
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 06:33:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16320980
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dan_tiger_lion/pseuds/Dan_tiger_lion
Summary: Es el cumpleaños de Umi y todas las chicas la felicitan a excepción de Honoka ya que se encuentra en la guerra de Irak asi es Honoka se alisto a la fuerza aérea y ya lleva tres años y medio en la guerra y eso deprime a Umi ya que esta enamorada de Honoka pero al final recibirá una sorpresa





	La Sorpresa

Era un dia maravillosa en donde una casa se encuentra una chica de pelo azulado de ojos ámbar si la chica vive sola que ya se estaba arreglando ya que era un día especial esa chica se llamaba Umi Sonoda y precisamente ese día es su cumpleaños que se la iba a pasar con sus amigas en eso tocan la puerta y Umi va y abre la puerta

Chicas: Feliz Cumpleaños

Umi: Muchas gracias chicas no se hubieran molestado

Eli: Al contrario lo hacemos porque eres nuestra amiga

Maki: Asi es

Umi: Muchas Gracias

Hanayo: Mira trajimos pastel para que lo partas

Umi: Gracias, porque no entran y partimos el pastel

Rin: Si pastel nya

Nico: Pues ya que

Nozomi: Hay Nico siempre andas con mala cara sin duda estos años no has cambiado nada

Nico: Callate Nozomi

Nozomi: Quieres que te haga el washi washi

Nico: No gracias

Nozomi: Bueno

Rin: Nico no ha cambiado nada de nada y todavía sigue plana nya

Nico: Callate cara de gato

Eli: Ya basta no pueden estar tranquilas

Rin y Nico: Ok

Chicas: Jajajajajaja

Una vez que dejaron de reír las chicas entraron a la casa y Umi fue a dejar el pastel al refrigerador y una vez que lo deje regreso donde se encontraban las chicas y empezaron a hablar de cómo han estado etc..

Umi: Asi que han hecho en estos tres años

Eli: Pues después de regresar a Rusia volví al ballet

Nozomi: Pues ya sabes que decidí irme junto con mi Eli-chi a Rusia

Eli: Nozomi

Umi: Maki

Maki: Pues heredar el hospital de mis padres es algo cansado

Umi: Eso si es cansado y eso que yo herede el dojo de mi padre y el baile tradicional de mi madre y tu Nico

Nico: Pues a mi me ha ido mas o menos pues cocinar es mi pasión aparte de diseñar

Nico: Y tu Kotori

Kotori: Pues yo he estado viajando a Estados Unidos por parte de mis diseños

Umi: Y tu Hanayo y Rin

Hanayo: Ahí ando dando clases a los niños

Rin: Yo ayudando a Hanayo con los niños nya

Umi: Eso es genial al menos no eligieron irse tan lejos como

Umi se queda callada ya que al nombrar el nombre de su amor y que no este con ella al menos como amiga la entristece mucho

Eli: Te refieres a Honoka

Umi: Si, sabes algo de ella

Eli: La última vez que llame a la fuerza aérea que fue hace una semana me dijeron que todavía no ha llegado de la misión al parecer la guerra se complicó mucho al menos les deje un recado y que cuando llegara Honoka se lo darían

Kotori: Pobre Honoka–chan porque decidio irse a la guerra

Maki: Ese fue su deseo entrar a la fuerza aérea e ir a la guerra

Nico: Y porque no mejor partimos el pastel y dejamos este asunto

Nozomi: Nico tiene razón mejor hay que partir el pastel

Rin: Si pastel nya

Eli: Bien vayamos a partir el pastel

Las chicas se fueron a l comedor y Umi saco el pastel del congelador una vez que Umi iba a partir el pastel Hanayo dijo

Hanayo: Pide un deseo Umi antes de apagar la velitas

Umi: De acuerdo – Pidiendo el deseo – Deseo que Honoka este conmigo

Una vez que Umi pidió el deseo ahora si partió el pastel antes de repartir el pastel tocaron la puerta y la que fue a abrir la puerta fue Kotori y la sorpresa que se lleva y luego dice

Kotori: Honoka-chan

Honoka: Kotori-chan

La persona que habia tocado la puerta era nada mas y nada de menos que Honoka vestida con el uniforme de capitán y un poco más fuerte y un poco cambiada en sus manos tenia a un lindo conejo blanco a pesar que es el animal favorito de Umi

Honoka: Puedo pasar

Kotori: Si claro

Honoka entra a la casa y le pregunta a Kotori que a donde estaban las demás chicas

Honoka: Donde están las chicas

Kotori: Ella están en el comedor voy por ellas mientras tu puedes ver cualquier cosa

Honoka: De acuerdo

Kotori se dirigio hacia el comedor y las Eli le pregunta

Eli: Quien era Kotori

Kotori: Sera mejor que vengan a la sala

Las chicas se dirigieron hacia a la sala donde se encontraba Honoka al llegar se llevaron la una grande sorpresa es decir eran tres años y medio que no veían a su amiga y la que más se llevó la sorpresa fue Umi y eso que Honoka estaba de espalda y estaba viendo la foto de su último concierto donde salían todas las chicas al sentir la presencia de las chicas Honoka se voltio y dijo

Honoka: Hola

Chicas: Honoka

Y las chicas abrazaron a Honoka la última fue Umi que todavía no salía de su shock y las demás empezaron hablar

Eli: Honoka que bueno que estas aquí pensé que no te iban a dar el recado

Nozomi: Cuando llegaste

Honoka: Llegue ayer en la noche y me quede en mi casa y si Eli me dieron el recado si no me lo hubieran dado el recado no hubiera estado aquí

Maki: Y que paso con la guerra

Honoka: Definitivamente la guerra acabo y nosotros ganamos

Nico: Y que van a hacer ahora

Honoka: Por ahora nos dieron vacaciones

Rin: Entonces durante las vacaciones estarás aquí

Honoka: Si Rin

Rin: Wiii nya

Hanayo: Fue muy duro estar allá

Honoka: Si, la mayoría del escuadrónes han muerto otros han salido graves no comíamos espero que aquí si me reponga los kilos que he perdido jejeje y ahora donde está la festejada

Umi todavía no salía del shock hasta que Kotori le hablo

Kotori: Umi-chan no vas a abrazar

Umi: Eh

Kotori: Que si no vas abrazar a Honoka

Umi: Si

Umi se acerca donde esta Honoka pero con ganas de llorar por que al fin Honoka estaba ahí con ella así que la abrazo fuerte y empezó llorar mojando el uniforme de Honoka

Honoka: Uff también hola para ti Umi jajaja porque lloras

Umi: Lloro porque estás aquí pensé que ya no te vería de nuevo

Honoka: Ohhh ya ya Umi ya estoy aquí

Umi: Tambien quería decirte que te amo

Honoka: Yo también te amo

Umi: Enserio

Honoka: Si

Umi: Pensé que no sentías nada si me declaraba a ti

Honoka: Creo que nuestro error fue no decir nuestros sentimientos

Umi: Tienes razón

Y asi Honoka y Umi se besaron ante la presencia de las chicas y cuando se separaron por falta de aire fue Eli que hablo

Eli: Al fin ya era hora chicas

Nozomi: Es cierto

Kotori: Ahora si ya estas feliz Umi-chan

Umi: Si

Honoka: Umi tengo algo que darte así que cierra tus ojos y estira tus brazos

Umi hizo caso a lo que Honoka le dijo cerro sus ojos y estiro sus brazos en eso Honoka le pone algo peludo en sus manos

Honoka: Ahora que sientes en tus manos

Umi: Mmm siento algo peludo

Honoka: Bien ahora abre tus ojos

Al abrir los ojos Umi se sorprende al ver lo que tenia en sus manos un lindo conejo blanco de ojos rojos

Honoka: Una vez nos dijiste que tu animal favorito son los conejos

Umi: Lo recordaste

Honoka: Así es

Umi: Honoka

Honoka: Feliz cumpleaños Umi

Umi: Muchas gracias Honoka te amo

Honoka: Igual yo

En eso Honoka dice

Honoka: Y que esperan chicas vayamos a partir el pastel

Y todas se fueron al comedor dejando atrás a las enamoradas que se estaban besándose se separaron Honoka le dio una mano a Umi y cuando Umi le dio su mano dijo

Honoka: Vamos

Umi: Si vamos

Y así las dos tortolinas se dirigieron hacia el comedor donde las chicas las estaban esperando para Umi fue un día genial festejar su cumpleaños con sus amigas y con el regreso de su amor no le fue tan mal ya que ahora vivirá feliz a lado de su amor y más con el pequeño peludo que le regalo Honoka…..


End file.
